Play It Out
by BornOneWing
Summary: Yuugi is a first year at Domino’s School of Performing Arts. He and his friend Anzu arrive the first day only to be star struck by the school Pharaoh, Atemu Yami. Best known for his leading role in a production as a Pharaoh of Egypt in his second year.


**Pairing: **Atemu/Yuugi

**Rating: **T or PG-15

**Warning: **OOc-ish (because I'm not perfect), so-so writing skills, AU, YAOI of sorts, my twisted story-line.

**Summary: **Yuugi is a first year at Domino's School of Performing Arts. He and his friend Anzu arrive the first day only to be star struck by the school Pharaoh, Atemu Yami. Best known for his leading role in a production (as a Pharaoh of Egypt) in his second year at the school. Will Yuugi, as a first year, ever be acknowledged by this school-wide idol? Atemu/Yuugi, one-sided!Anzu/Atemu, squint for hints of Seto/Jou

* * *

**Act I: The Son of Ra**

"Oh, look Yuugi! It's our school," Anzu said, pointing out the train window to the secluded fortress. It sat beyond a moderate-sized lake and just outside the forest. The weather and climate was very similar to the Northwest in the US, though it was really just outside of a northern city in Japan. Though it was a Domino school, its location was in the Nyoka boundaries. A simple 30 minute train ride took you directly to the school's train station and most people that lived in Domino had been there at least once. For Yuugi and Anzu, childhood friends, the thrill of actually _going _to the school was buzzing through the air.

"Mmm," Yuugi nodded and clenched his fists, and turned his head to look out the window with Anzu, who was sitting across from him. Anzu was his best friend and all, but for Yuugi, 30 minutes of just him and her in a train compartment was driving him crazy! He wished back to the beginning of the trip, when the taller high-schooler had laughed at him because his legs didn't touch the floor of the compartment when they sat down. At the sight of the school, that thought was forgotten, and before he knew it, the conductor was telling them to please get down and remember to bring all baggage with you.

Yuugi and Anzu filed coyly out of the train, but felt a little more confident when they saw more teens with the same uniform, (pink jackets and blue skirts for the girls and blue blazers and slacks for the guys) walking in the direction of the road. Sure enough, a bus was pulling up. The giggling passengers loaded into the bus and during the short trip, Yuugi and Anzu hardly spoke; they were exhausted. Someone by the name of Jounouchi, however, was as loud and boisterous as if he had just started the journey.

"You see," he boasted loudly, "Honda and I had a bet of who would get into the school and turns out, we both got in! Aint that swell?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and Yuugi chuckled. Not much after that had happened on the trip to the front gates except for a nerdy kid asking if the back room was a bathroom because he had used it. Anzu had turned a bit green and Yuugi thought about who would next open the storage closet and find a surprise. Stepping off the bus, the short teen started to wonder if they would have to get on yet another mode of transportation to get to the school, but he was wrong. Administrative teachers stood waiting outside and ushering kids into the front gate to wait in line at what seemed to be an orientation table.

"Yuugi!" Anzu said, pointing to the tables. Yuugi was about to reply when he saw a line of about 100 students extending back from five rows of tables. He had just groaned loudly when a group of students walked by to his left and made their way to table 3. Normally, no one would have noticed such a thing, but Yuugi noticed that these students weren't exactly 'ordinary.' First thing was that they were all very tall, and that is saying something, seeing as Yuugi is still only 4 feet 11 inches in height. Second, was that the group seemed to surround one shorter student in the center and not to mention they were all hot! Male and female, these people must've been all of the most attractive in the school. A boy with jagged white hair and a rogue face seemed to be tormenting other members of the group with crude jokes and the girls he was teasing had deep, but still sensuous voices. One girl had cascading blonde hair and gem-like purple eyes while the other had bone-straight ebony hair and cinnamon skin. Not talking to anyone, was a boy with sandy hair and amethyst eyes who flanked the group. A tall and lanky teenager with brown hair and sharp blue eyes engaged in stagnant conversation with the centerpiece; a boy with jagged tri-colored hair and fair, but tanned skin.

The resemblance to Yuugi was so shocking to both him and Anzu that the two didn't notice Jounouchi and his friend Honda nudge them so that they moved ahead a space in line. As Anzu was nudged by Honda, she bumped into the table and her face turned the color of a tomato. Immediately, she bowed and apologized as Honda and Jounouchi laughed. Yuugi was in the middle of a chuckle at Anzu's annoyed speech towards the two friends, when his eyes caught someone else's. The short student's heart started to beat a little faster when he saw it was the boy that looked similar to him, staring back. It only lasted a few seconds before the boy gave a sort of smile that seemed to hold amusement and stepped through the doors that post-ceeded the tables.

"Name, grade and track, please."

_What was the smile about? Our eyes met so suddenly, but it happens all the time, right?_ It's odd how much he looks like me...as if we could be bro-

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi was shaking his shoulder and pointing at the inquiring volunteer.

* * *

The cafeteria was loud and noisy. Several people had accidently knocked Yuugi down at which Anzu went ahead to give them a whap with her school bag and shout a few choice words. No one hurt Yuugi and got away with it, even if it was unintentional. Jounouchi and Hona sat on Yuugi's right in the cold, rusty metal chairs provided and Anzu sat near the aisle on his left. The guy in front of them, who looked to be foreign and had startling curly black hair asked which tracks they were all taking.

"Whoo-ich trah-k ah you taekinng?" He inquired, looking mostly at Yuugi, who was in the center of the group.

"Acting-Histories," Yuugi stated, a little unsure. He seemed to nod, but it was kind of a strange nod and left Yuugi unsure if it was a positive thing or negative.

"Performance Journalism! I hope to at least get the role of Editor," Anzu answered with enthusiasm. Jou was in Tech-Lighting and Honda Scene and Props-Background Murals.

"What about you,-"

"Ryuji Otogi, Play Writing. I'm from America and I wanted to increase my Japanese writing skills the way you would in different situations, like a play for example. Nice to meet you, maybe we'll meet again during this year," Otogi ended the introduction with a wink and turned back around in his seat.

"Alright, alright settle down you lot!" A voice sing-song voice came through the microphone, "My name is Pegasus Crawford and I am your headmaster. Welcome to another new year at Domino School of Performing Arts! You all should have some interest or skill that attracted you to the performing arts, as I myself did at your age. Trust me when I say, you will just love the year-long project this school is taking on. It will be unbelievable! Here's the senior class president to introduce it."

"Hello everyone," a strong voice filled the room and made Yuugi look up. He had been daydreaming and staring at his feet, thinking of what it would be like if he were a main character in a play. Over the heads of the entire student body, the Mutou boy spotted the speaker. _It's him! No way..._

"Anzu," Yuugi whispered.

"Yuugi...he looks-"

"I know! It's so-"

"Creepy. Is he your-"

"No...that's what strange about it."

"-nior Class President, Yami Atemu. I'm here to announce the play that this school will be working on all year this year. It's really quite interesting because it's set in Ancient Egypt and for those of you that are second and third years, I know you remember the smaller play on ancient Egypt that this school did one year, but this is different. I have the role of the Pharaoh and there are three main parts to this play. The original script and performance lasted 3 hours and took 2 years to put together, but we're attempting it in one! That's what makes this year one to be remembered. We're going to work our butts off and have loads of fun! Those new to this school, don't sweat it; you'll love it here. To the fellow seniors, let's make senior year the best year. Without further ado, you can head to your assigned dorms, which say on the schedules that were mailed to you and get ready for dinner. I'm sure you all want to relax one last time before jumping into the school year."

The auditorium erupted in applause, with a few groans about doing schoolwork.

"Did you hear that, Yuugi?" Anzu asked, above the noise. "A play about Egypt, I'm sooo excited. I bet in journalism we study about the history."

"Yeah. It sounds exciting, I wonder what kind of play it is."

Suddenly Anzu was giggling and blushing, "But Yuugi, that guy that's playing the Pharaoh is really hot! I wonder if he's going to wear Egyptian clothes as his costume, he'd look so hot."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and they exited the auditorium with the rest of the students, chatting with Jou and Honda who'd tagged along. _An Egyptian Pharaoh. Also known as a Son of Ra. I could see him being a Pharaoh; he has some sort of strange air about him, though._

_-----TBC_

_

* * *

_

I don't know how many of you know this, but in different countries they nod differently. Like, an upward head motion done once means yes. I changed Yami/Atemu/Pharaoh's name to Atemu(first name) Yami (last name) because he is Atemu, but he's more like Yami. Though, I think they're more or less the same person. -shrugs- It's my humble first attempt at Yu Gi Oh fanfiction. Funny, it seemed a lot longer when I was typing it...

Review? I dunno. This story isn't beta'd.


End file.
